Smutember 2017 - Day 30, Voyeurism, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: Wendy and Dipper help save a small town from a demon's curse in the weirdest way possible. If you can't see all the names properly, fiddle with your browser's coding settings, as names are vitally important to the plot.


The end of Dipper and Wendy's holidays certainly did not go as planned. With handcuffs around their wrists, the two backpackers were escorted not to the prison, as they might suspected, but to what looked like a building of a local leader of the small village they travelled to. Dipper always wanted to visit some of the places around the world Ford has marked as "anomalies", though now, stranded in the northern European country, this idea didn't look as enticing as it did back in Oregon. They were sure they didn't commit any crimes, or broken any local rules, though they couldn't be certain, as neither of the bulky policeman spoke English well enough to explain them why they captured them, out of the blue, the moment they entered the town.

As they were sitting on their chairs, small, plumpy looking man dressed in a surprisingly well-tailored suit entered the rustic office, and, to both Wendy and Dipper's surprise, begun vigorously shaking hands with them. He spoke something to the constables, who immediately uncuffed them, though the one who handled Wendy did it cautiously, with full knowledge of her aim and strength. He then addressed them, though in the same rather clunky-sounding language.

\- Er, we're not really, uh... Do you speak English? - Dipper asked, raising his brow.

\- Oh, yes! - the man exclaimed - A little. I just welcomed you to our village.

Dipper and Wendy assumed that the gurgling noises that followed were presumably the village's name, or, given a climate, a severe case of tuberculosis.

\- Nice welcome - Wendy snarled - You put us in handcuffs, and your goons drag us as if we were criminals!

\- No, criminal, no. - the man quickly added - Let me, uh, introduce myself. I am mayor Svjaldi Höøvęngçégen.

He once again reached his hands to them, repeating his words slowly.

\- I, uh, am very, very... sorry for the trouble. But we, our town that is, we have a problem. - he looked concerned, and now, when he was so close, Dipper and Wendy noticed bags under his eyes - And only you can help us.

Wendy and Dipper exchanged a surprised looks, and turned again towards the mayor.

\- How could we help you? - Dipper asked - Wait, how do you even know us...?

\- Oh, not you, little man - the mayor shrugged, completely oblivious to Dipper's visible anger - But you, young lady, might help us, though.

\- Me? - Wendy asked - And what could I do?

The mayor rose from his chair and waddled to the wooden bookcase, protruded an old, dusty tome from it and slammed it on the desk in front of them. He then searched for a particular page, and once he found it, he turned the book around. The yellowish page showed a drawing of a forest, with a evil-looking, horned creature lurking from between the trees, about to speak to a farmer in the foreground.

\- Our town... our village is cursed. - he said despondently - Hundreds of years ago, our founder made a pact with a demon that would make, uh, the crops grow faster, after a terrible winter.

The mayor rose his hands, as if to mimic the characters from the story he was telling.

\- And the crops grew! But then, then the winter came, and in our land, winters are horrible, and this one, was, eh, even worse. - he continued - And the demon said that we must sacrifice the Summer of we don't want to be eaten by a Winter!

The mayor turned the page, and they both gasped, as the new one showed a sketch of a stunning woman with flaming red hair.

\- There was a, a woman, born in the Summer, and we knew it was her. And so, every year, we have to give a red-haired woman to the demon, so it will not bury us with snowfall.

Even if his translation mangled the story, its meaning was clear, and it did not please Wendy.

\- Hang on, mister, are you telling me that you want to kill me for some demon? - she roared, about to jump from her seat

\- That is one option, yes - the mayor spoke politely, given that Wendy was now inches away from his face.

\- Wait, what you mean "an option"?!

Anther page was turned, and this one brought even more outrage to the face of the lumberjill. A drawing on the left side showed, as she predicted, the same woman being burned on the stake; on the right page, however, the woman was riding through the streets of the village on a horseback. This one, compared to the one encased in flames, looked completely fine, except for one detail. She was naked.

\- Oh, no, you won't! - Dipper rose to his feet

\- Are you nuts? - Wendy hissed - So either I'm gonna die, or you gonna show my boobs to the whole town?

\- Not just you. - the mayor added,in the same nonchalant and matter-of-factly voice, pointing to the drawing.

Behind the woman on a horse, a small, disfigured man followed her on a donkey.

\- We usually take a goblin from the forests, but your man will do.

\- Hey! - Dipper shouted - I'm not that small!

He expected Wendy to stand for him as well, but his girlfriend's was oddly silent, pondering something, as he stared into the old pages.

\- Wait a minute - Wendy interrupted, a smirk drawing on her face - We need to ride naked, right?

The mayor nodded.

\- Well then... What if you tell the people of the town to remain in their houses? That way the contract with the spirit, or demon, or whatever will be fulfilled, and no one will see us naked! - she said triumphantly, slamming her fist into the desk.

The smile faded away instantly, when the mayor flipped the book to the next page, showing broader picture, showing not one, but dozens of peeping Toms observing the parade.

\- The town must acknowledge the ride. - he said sternly - I'm sorry.

\- Well... - Wendy looked at her boyfriend, whose face was getting more and more angry at the mere thought of Wendy exposing her body - But that's it, isn't it? It's just that ride, right?

The mayor shied away for a moment, and flipped the pages again. This time, Wendy and Dipper jumped from their seats when they stared at the illustration, showing in minute details the goblin from the previous page, sitting between the woman's legs, performing what was clearly a sexual intercourse.

\- What the fuck, dude? - Wendy screamed, gripping the edges of the desk - Do you really expect me to ride naked, and then have sex with my boyfriend in front of all the people?!

\- Only adults. - he spoke softly, pointing to some paragraph of the meticulously inked book - And you don't have to use the boyfriend, we can provide the goblin-

\- That's even worse! - she roared - No, fuck this shit, this deal is off, you are disgusting, old fart, and I'm not going to this.

\- Yeah! - Dipper added, equally frustrated - How dare you suggest something so obscene, and so-

The mayor rose his arm, and at once, two simultaneous, metallic clicks behind their back made them turn their heads slowly, only to see that the two guards have taken their large hunting rifles, ready to shoot them.

\- Please, do sit down. - the mayor calmly continued his plea - I know this might seem, eh, what's the word...

\- Outrageous?

\- Insane?

\- Bat-shit crazy?

\- No... uh, *difficult* to understand for you, American visitors, but... - he brought his hands together - Please, please understand us. That small, er, sacrifice of yours will make our village alive for another year! Without the warmth of the summer we won't be able to make out famous Zëäêâchnoffen marmalade, and that is our number one export product!

The small, balding man seemed desperate, and looked as if he was about to kneel in front of them. Wendy, still visibly infuriated, sat once again in her chair, grabbed her head, and after a moment, spoke to him.

\- Listen, here's s a crazy idea: what if we just find the way to end this curse? - Wendy suggested, sarcastically - You don't know, but back in the States, we do that kind of stuff all the time.

\- Yeah, if the reason for this whole thing lives in those cured woods of yours, then we can deal with it. We've done worse! - Dipper exclaimed - How much time do we have left, until that contract expires?

The mayor shied away again, and looked at them, then back at the old grandfather's clock. They knew the answer before he opened his mouth.

\- I'm afraid the time is now.

A horse whinnied loudly outside, followed by slightly more prominent hee-haw of a donkey, as Wendy exchanged a concerned looks with Dipper.

* * *

Wendy's hopes that at least some of the townsfolk would ignore the traditions, crumbled the moment they exited the mayor's office, disrobed of all of their clothes and belongings. To say that they felt uneasy was an understatement; dozens of pairs of eyes ogled the only red-hair in town and her suitor, as they climbed on their rides. Wendy tried her best to use her long hair to cover her nipples, as did the woman on the picture; rest of her body couldn't have been that easily hidden, though.

They both rode horses before, though never naked, which proved to be rather difficult, especially for Dipper, who found getting into the saddle extremely uncomfortable. The sun slowly begun to set, and the procession started with the townsmen carrying large burning torches.

\- Wendy, this is insane - Dipper whispered, though he was aware it was pointless, since people in the rural village probably couldn't understand him - We need to get out of this.

\- I know. - Wendy replied angrily, looking at one of the mayor's guards, pointing his rifle towards her - If I had my boots on, I could at least kick him...

\- And then what? They took our stuff!

The only road in the village lead straight up north, and, as they predicted, ended with what otherwise could be mistaken for a monument, but Wendy and Dipper knew was an altar from the book. The forest from the story loomed ominously on the horizon, and even in the basking, warm afternoon sun, it seemed to radiate the darkness from within. The townsfolk was eerily silent, and only when they reached the large, rectangular stone, covered in what looked like bear furs, the mayor stepped on it, and begun his speech.

\- So what we do now? - Dipper whispered again, using the intelligible gibberish of the mayor as a distraction - When do we run?

\- Well... We can't leave them, can we? - Wendy answered sheepishly, her face turning odd shade crimson - I mean...

Dipper blinked. The same woman who an hour ago was protesting at the sheer thought of getting naked, now seemed to be willing to expose quite possibly the most intimate part of their life to a group of farmers.

\- We're gonna kick that demon's ass anyway, dude - she said, with slight anxiety in her voice - I mean... it's not like anyone here knows us.

\- I can't believe it. - Dipper replied, bewildered - You don't... You don't actually think about doing it, do you?.

\- Dude, we don't really have a choice, do we?! - she roared back - And besides, we're gonna do it lickety-split, then we'll forget about it, we'll get our stuff back and we'll storm into the woods.

Only now, when she turned her head around, they realised that the mayor has ended his speech some time ago, and their bickering was observed by what looked like three dozen of people in all ages. The same two ominous guards walked closer to the altar, forcing Wendy and Dipper to climb on it. They both flinched when four torches at the corners of the stone were lit, illuminating their bodies with warm light, making Wendy's hair look even more vibrant as usual. For a split of a second, Dipper opened his mouth at the sight; the reflection of the flames flickered in her eyes, making his girlfriend utterly mesmerising. In his dreams, he imagined scene like this happening during their wedding night, though with fewer onlookers, and found that his mouth was watering with saliva, something Wendy noticed as well.

\- Well, you wanted to have a holidays full of adventures, right? - Wendy spoke, cupping his face - Think of it as another one. Think that these people are all, I don't know, doctors, and you want to show them how awesome you are.

And to his surprise, she smiled, before she pulled him into a long kiss.

\- Imagine it's just us, honey.

\- Wendy... I, I don't know if I would be able to.. You know... - he looked conspicuously down, but Wendy was already on her way to help him.

She shushed him, and to Dipper's horror, she leaned her head, gave his slightly limp length a kiss, and begun gently licking it. If having regular sex was difficult to imagine for Dipper, then having kinky one sounded near impossible. But from her position, Wendy eagerly continued her caresses, and kept whispering to him words of encouragement.

\- Just us, man, just us...

\- Wendy, I know, but...

And then she rose her head, about to meet his eyes, and Dipper saw that she had hers closed. As he understood her intentions, he closed his as well, and let his other senses guide him, fulfilling the exact opposite of her original plan. Without the prying eyes of the people, he found strength, and before he knew it, she pulled Wendy back from her position into his arms, and gently leaned her back, so that he was positioned between her legs. To his delight, he heard a playful giggle from her, followed by another series of kisses.

\- I knew you can do it, dude! - Wendy exclaimed happily - Now let's do this.

With trembling hands, Dipper waddled between her legs, that immediately closed behind his back. The fur on the stone failed to mask rigidity of the surface underneath it, but at least provided some warmth to their nether regions. With his hands he detected that Wendy had slightly more fluffy piece of fur rolled as a pillow underneath her neck, once he moved his arms under her neck. Her subtle perfume overwhelmed his senses, once he begun licking and kissing her breasts as a rather hasten appetizer to the main course he was trying to delay.

But he knew he couldn't do it forever, and Wendy's arms and legs pushed him forward, letting her moans fill his ears, as he entered her in a rather long and helpless move. Her pleasant, damp warmth around his length brought some relief to the distressed Dipper, who had to find more than enough strength to begin his thrusts. He felt as if some invisible force was preventing him from making love, and though he tried to silence the voice, he knew what was causing it.

Almost at the same moment the level of his insecurity arose, he felt Wendy lips on his own, trying clumsily to find the correct spot to kiss.

\- Just us, remember, just us... - she chanted between kisses.

And suddenly, Dipper imagined they were in a cave, or that they made love in the middle of the night. They did it once in his parents' house, and it was one of the most exciting nights he ever lived through. The same thrill that fuelled his passion then came back at once, which resulted in Wendy's gasps getting louder and louder. He remembered well how close they were to being discovered when Dipper moved his hand to her crotch to stimulate her opening a bit more, and right now that idea seemed perfect to be applied. Though he now had to support himself on just one elbow, he slipped his right hand from underneath his girlfriend and used it to caress her bottom first, and then the top of her sex.

The result was instantaneous; consumed by passion, Wendy arched her body, cried into the air, which in return got a loud "ooh" from the crowd.

The crowd...

They were still there, gauging at them, looking at Wendy's breasts and hips, something only he should be allowed to look at...

\- I love you, Wendy. - Dipper spoke quickly, pushing faster and faster

\- I love you too-

\- I love you, Wendy, I love you. - he continued chanting, interrupting her.

The louder the murmurs from the crowd, the faster and louder Dipper proclaimed his love for Wendy. She caught on to his plan, and soon they could hear nothing else other than their joined voices, getting more disjointed and more intelligible the closer they was to their peaks. The silenced crowd meant nothing to them, as the two lovers furiously mashed their bodies together, preparing for a quick, but inevitable orgasm.

Dipper finished first, bucking two or three times into his lover, who kept shouting his name for a minute or so more, before his skilled fingers brought her to a shallow, but satisfying climax. As their audience noticed that, they suddenly erupted in roars and cheers so loud, that Dipper had no option, but to open his eyes. The brightness of the flames blinded him temporarily, but then, once he accommodated to the light level, he saw the beautiful green eyes of his tired girlfriend, staring back at him. Her messy hair were halo'd around here head, and looked surprisingly apt on the brown fur they were making love on. For a moment Dipper thought they were having sex in the main room of her father's wooden house, something they have done before. The presence of the crowd around them suddenly seemed inconsequential, and Dipper wondered how come he was so worried all the time. Immersed in pleasure, he took her in his arms, brought her closer together into a sitting position, and kissed her deeply, murmuring sweet words to her in between.

But then, a moan erupted from a crowd, and they both turned their heads to see what caused it. A young man was fondling ample breasts of a blonde girl his age, while she pushed her hand into his lederhosen. Another scream came from the opposite direction, where a slightly older couple begun doing a very similar thing. And soon the crowd divided into pairs, and, to Wendy and Dipper's surprise, even threes of people trying to disrobe themselves on the grassy field outside of the town. Whether or not this was a tradition as well, neither Wendy not Dipper knew not, but soon, the attention of the half-naked crowd was directed towards themselves, and not the odd couple that saved their village.

\- Wendy, I think it worked, you know. - he huffed, his eyes watering slightly

\- It sure did...

Her smoky, seductive voice was what brought Dipper's attention back to his girlfriend. With half-closed eyes, she leaned to kiss him again, but Dipper was much faster than her, and toppled her again to the makeshift ritual bedding, careful not to slam her head on the surface. He opened his eyes, and accompanied by dozens of moans from men and women around them, he took her leg, moved it into the air, and begun making love to her again, this time in much more open fashion.

Every once in a while, he looked around, to see how their passion has spread and infected the town. The guards that were keeping their eyes on them were now kissing in the alleyway; two milkmaids with enormous bosoms he saw earlier were serving three men just a few feet away from them. Couples of all age and gender joined Wendy and Dipper in the weirdest celebration they ever experienced. Wendy was watching them as well, and shrieked when Dipper's arms grabbed her and pulled her into sitting position again, locking the lovers in a twisted lotus-like position. From this angle he could happily bounce her body up and down, bringing them to a much fiercer and louder, simultaneous climax.

The sun has set completely, but neither of them felt cold. Despite the geographical location, and the time of the year, the air around them reminded them of a middle of a Californian heatwave, for one reason or another. Basking in their phenomenally strong afterglow, Dipper brought Wendy's face closer to his again, locking them in a feverish kiss, as the crowd around them kept exploding with more and more orgasms every few minutes.

And then, they heard a shout.

\- Verßhvunkgewøiechenþgshcen! What did you do?!

The mayor, visibly panicked and livid, was storming through the gathering of naked bodies lying, or in many cases, still moving, on the grassy field.

\- Geshøöõôfte! - he cursed, presumably, shaking his arms.

\- Wait, what did we do? - Wendy asked, irritated, the fact that she was naked suddenly playing little to no part, as he turned to him, exposing her breasts.

\- Don't tell me it's about the goblins...

\- No, look at this! the mayor pointed to the people fornicating around them - You did it too much!

Wendy and Dipper looked at each other, about to burst into laughter.

\- Too much? - Dipper snorted.

\- Dude, stop kidding, those folks looked like they haven't gotten laid in months...

\- Now the winter will never come! - the mayor continued, pulling a ripped page from the same old book, this time, covered in text. - Without cold we won't be able to make Perkùąúøügelsamms, and that is our number two export item!

And then he turned around, addressed his people in his language, and to Wendy and Dipper's horror, even the most immersed people stopped making love instantly, at the mention of their local product. His tone got progressively louder, and more and more people were turning visibly angry at what Wendy and Dipper caused, once they understood their situation. Suddenly, as Dipper realised, the number of flamed torches doubled, and people who carried them, - most of them still naked - begun walking slowly towards the altar.

He felt a strong pull, when Wendy grabbed his arm and pushed him from the stone, not away from the angry crowd, but counter-intuitively into it. As Dipper run, Wendy tossed him the rifles she grabbed from the two sleeping guards, and only then, when they left the momentarily astonished crowd behind them, he saw what she was aiming for.

Wendy jumped onto the brown horse, pulling Dipper behind her so strong, she nearly tossed him over it, and gave the animal the strongest kick her naked feet could. The mare whinnied, broke into a gallop and stormed through the chanting and angry crowd, splitting it in two.

\- Hold on tightly!

Dipper followed his girlfriend's command, clinging to her naked body, and the next moment he was soaring through the air when the horse jumped over the stone altar, landed safely on his hooves and continued his frantic dash, as Wendy hastened it every few seconds.

\- Wendy! Holy smokes, where are we going?

\- Into the woods! - she answered, outshouting the wind roaring in their ears - And I'm gonna find that demon and strangle it with my bare hands. Or kick his ass with my bare foot. Or, well, do anything else bare.


End file.
